


【露中+国际组织拟人】反派生涯

by SovietBall



Series: 上合の故事 [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 国际组织拟人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovietBall/pseuds/SovietBall
Summary: 上合本想帮独联体主持正义，不料却阴差阳错地被科普了家长们的反派生涯。2021.2
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: 上合の故事 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772053
Kudos: 9





	【露中+国际组织拟人】反派生涯

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：异体；国设；含苏中；非典型生子（国家x国家生国际组织），贺岁档合家欢喜剧（？）
> 
> 上海合作组织：柳博芙（Любовь，意为爱情）/王和，家长为中俄。  
> 欧亚经济共同体/欧亚经济联盟：娜杰日达（Надежда，意为希望），家长为俄白。  
> 独立国家联合体：娜斯塔西娅（Настасья，意为复活），家长为俄乌。  
> 朝鲜：李敬姬

上合冲进房间的时候，伊万正奄奄一息地瘫在沙发上，脸上写满了生无可恋，宛如一只被全世界辜负的社畜熊。  
“父亲！”上合走近，用力推了推他。  
伊万懒洋洋地坐起来，“柳博奇卡？你怎么来了？”  
上合鼓起了腮帮子，看起来就像愤怒的河豚：“娜久申卡紧急求援，说你又打独联体姐姐了！”  
“哪有！我明明只是骂了她一顿！”  
“……”  
“……”  
许是觉得这听起来确实不像人话，伊万决定转移话题，他解锁手机，放到了上合眼前：“你来得巧——新鲜出炉的笑话。”  
上合凝目望去，是关于波兰的新闻：波军近期举行了“冬季-2020”演习，内容是模拟在俄罗斯发动全面进攻时波军的战斗行动。波军本以为自己能成功防御并反攻俄罗斯，然而，根据北约计算机的推演结果，4天后波兰首都华沙就会被围，第5天，波兰会被俄军占领。结果与预期差得太远，对波军造成了巨大心理冲击。  
伊万凉凉地道：“也不知道波兰怎么想的……反正，他莫名其妙地吓坏了，上个月，他对欧盟呼吁，说该加大对俄经济制裁的力度。你说，我是不是特别无辜、特别冤枉、特别可怜？”  
上合嘴角抽搐：“……这可真是熊在家中坐，锅从天上来啊。”  
伊万满脸不屑：“就是波兰的独角戏呗，单方面设定假想敌，单方面演习，单方面战败，单方面呼吁加大制裁。啧，他被害妄想就算了，保密水平比军事水平都糟，居然泄露了。”  
上合看着伊万，迟疑再三，还是开了口：“父亲……”  
“嗯？”  
“为什么欧洲……特别是东欧，他们都讨厌你呢？”

伊万差点把“这特么不是都怪你爹吗”脱口而出，所幸他今晚没喝酒，理智还足够拉住声带。他忙着天人交战，上合却无知无觉地说了下去：“总之，父亲，如果你脾气更好点，少打独联体姐姐……”  
伊万辩道：“我最近没打她！”  
“……”上合扶额，“您用词，还，还挺严谨。”  
伊万：“……”  
上合道：“总之，父亲，我知道你沉迷当反派……”  
“谁沉迷当反派啊！”伊万怒拍沙发。  
“之前乌克兰小姐……呃，乌克兰姑姑？她不是说，新冠病毒是你制造出来的嘛，为了害她。”  
“她脑残！”  
“可是父亲，你不是承认了么。你说：‘没错，就是我做出来害你的！’”  
伊万：“……”  
“我知道不是您，”上合连连摆手，“但是父亲，你不觉得，自己演反派演有点儿……上瘾吗？”  
伊万：“……”  
“或者换个描述，你挺，呃，自得其乐的？”  
伊万：“……”  
上合叹息道：“唉，父亲，我也挺疑惑，你怎么就沉迷当反派呢？我球很多年没有您这种，把‘没错坏事就是老子干的’写在脸上的真诚反派了。唉，大家都忙着装白莲花呢。”  
伊万本能地反驳：“谁说没有，李敬姬啊！”  
“……也，也是。”

伊万完全不想和李敬姬相提并论，但这坑偏又是自己挖的，一时有些恼羞成怒。在上合说“父亲！您可得想好，别向著名法外狂徒李敬姬看齐！”时，他肚子里的翻涌的槽点终于满溢了出来：“好了别说了！你父亲本来就是个大坏蛋！和欧洲关系不好都是他的错！”  
“父亲，父亲您别弃疗……”  
俄罗斯人冷笑了一声：“你父亲不在乎，他干的缺德事儿多了去了！”  
上合大惊：“啊？不是，父亲，我说……”  
“真的！”伊万悍然决定说到爽，“和欧洲关系不好多正常，还不是因为当年盛气凌人，号称要一星期平推全欧洲[1]！”  
上合听得一愣一愣的：“父亲，你当年是喝多了吗？！”  
“反正都是你父亲的错呗，活该俄罗斯没朋友！”伊万捶起了沙发垫，“疯起来连耀都打。”  
“啊？”  
“真的！”  
上合委实不懂为什么伊万忽然“自爆黑历史”，她小小的脑袋里有大大的问号：“我，我从来不知道……”  
“你去问耀呗！”伊万慷概激昂，颇有点“我与真理共存亡”的悲壮。

上合也觉得该去找王耀，她朝门口小跑了两步，忽然停步转身：“父亲……”  
“嗯？”  
“你们都……那怎么，不是，为什么还在一起？”  
这题实在难倒了伊万，他托腮苦思了起来，上合见状问道：“因为……因为爱情吗？”  
“……大概是吧？”  
“大概？”  
伊万忽然反应过来，麻溜地换上了肯定语气：“那必须的宝贝儿！不然你是哪来的，对吧？”  
上合噗嗤一声笑了出来。伊万起身上前，揉了揉她的脑袋：“柳博奇卡。”  
“嗯？”  
“你说的对，我确实挺喜欢当反派的——你去问问耀，他乐不乐意陪我当？”  
上合眨眨眼睛：“你不去？”  
伊万耸耸肩：“我得休息会，柳博奇卡，修补碎了一地的玻璃心。”  
“……被谁戳碎的？”  
“全世界！”

王耀看着眼前端坐的上合，内心毫无波动，甚至有点想笑：这熊又开始了，算了算了，不就是编吗，小事一桩，无他，唯手熟耳。  
“好吧，小和，我得承认，你父亲委实不是什么好东西……”  
“啊？”  
“但是，但是，”王耀刻意咬了重音，结果解释的话到嘴边又忽然惊觉不匹配上合历史观，一时居然卡了壳，表情颇有些滑稽。  
上合猜测道：“但是你还爱他？”  
王耀：“……”  
“不然我是哪来的？”  
她说的好有道理，王耀竟无言以对。上合继续道：“父亲说，他疯起来连你都打……”  
王耀拍桌大怒：“胡说八道！自吹自擂！什么叫连我都打，那明明是互殴！有来有往的互殴！最后算打了个平手！[2]”  
“……”  
“……”

上合抱着头，默默缩到了桌子底下：“父、父亲还有个问题。”  
“……说。”  
“父亲说，他还是挺喜欢当反派的，让我来问你，乐不乐意陪他当？”  
王耀一愣，霎时间百感交集，许久——久到上合都小心翼翼地从桌子下探出了小脑袋——才道：“我要建设法治国家。”  
他没有说自己到底乐不乐意。  
上合没有注意到，只道：“我还以为你要习惯性复读，说中俄合作没有禁区没有上限呢。”  
“……”王耀扬起了眉毛，“小和，不管怎么说，你父亲也是有很多优点的，比如博学、勇敢、细致，还有热情……”  
上合只觉得这父亲和自己印象里完全不一致、全身上下每根熊毛都在ooc，她忍不住低声嘟哝“这要被英国先生听见了，又要说你‘对暴君盲目信任’”，结果没有控制好音量，被王耀听了个正着，后者毫不犹豫地，敲了女儿一个脑瓜崩。  
“疼——”  
王耀不为所动，上合捂着额头，抬起头，可怜兮兮地道：“那，我是不是该告诉父亲，你不愿意？”  
“……”  
“……”  
王耀深深叹了口气，在满肚子话里，艰难地找出了一句能对上合说的：“小和，这还需要问吗？我给他写了那么多软文，是为了什么？为了主持正义吗？”  
王耀说得轻松，实则心乱如麻，以至于没听见上合的另一次嘟哝：“不是因为你喜欢复读RT吗？”

伊万走进来的时候，上合已经靠在沙发上睡着了，王耀坐在旁边，打着哈欠等他。  
“耀？”伊万指了指上合，“你解决了？”  
王耀不冷不热地道：“托您的福。”  
伊万心虚而好奇：“怎么解决的？罚跑全程马拉松？”  
王耀没忍住笑出了声，随后对着茶几上的画本一努嘴，伊万拿起一看，是上合最近沉迷的蜡笔画，那页上的原标题“我父亲的反派生涯”已经被划掉了，下面补写了新的：我家长们的反派生涯。  
伊万看乐了，他提起笔，划掉了这行字，在空白处写下：我全家的反派生涯。  
王耀眼角抽搐：“你无不无聊。”  
伊万得意道：“不能便宜了他。那么优秀的——”他刻意把每个音节拉长，“遗传基因。”  
王耀很想说“你划掉的那句也没便宜他”，但最终出口的是：“嗯，还有优秀的家庭教育。”

这本是讽刺，结果伊万更乐了：“行吧，优秀的教育家，耀，我们要不聊聊这事儿。”  
王耀冷然道：“你是说，你仗着小和史盲，胡说八道、借机发疯这事儿？”  
“就嘴上嗨了那么几句，这你也要帮他讨回来？”  
王耀：“……”  
伊万露出了堪称纯洁无辜的笑容：“这才叫胡说八道、借机发疯。”  
王耀：“……”  
“耀，”伊万随手翻动画册，以此避开王耀的眼神，“你就没什么想说的？”  
王耀从伊万手里抽走画册：“原因？”  
“说出来耀可能不信，但是！”伊万以拳击掌，语气沉痛，“都赖波兰！”  
两人对视几秒，一起笑了出来。

王耀“啧”了一声：“原来如此，难怪，你在波兰那自然是反派。”  
伊万委屈道：“耀！”  
“得了，谁还没当过反派呢？”王耀笑了起来，他提起笔，在“我全家的反派生涯”后面，写上了“贺岁巨制——激情热映中”。

注：  
[1] 指苏联的西方-1981军演。它使北约断定，苏联有能力在一个星期内抹平北约在中欧的驻军、占领西欧，然后封锁英吉利海峡、阻止美国远征军登陆，只有战术核武器才能挽救北约。  
[2] 指1969年先后发生的珍宝岛事件和铁列克提事件。


End file.
